Memories
by golgothasTerror121
Summary: Harry Potter is dead. A terrible accident took the life of young Harry, but he isn't completely gone. When people die, a few select individuals are chosen to be reincarnated. Harry is one of these individuals. Since he united the Deathly hallows, he is chosen to come back as a Shinigami, but during his reincarnation, something goes wrong. Rated M just in case (Full summary inside.)
1. Silence

**Hello again. I have revised chapter one yet again because of new information, well new to me. I've been reading the Kuroshitsuji manga and found out that Shinigami are humans who had killed themselves. Because I this, I decided to change somethings in the story but the overall plot will remain unchanged for the most part. I apologize for my poor writing skill but I hope that you can make sense and maybe even enjoy this mess of a story.**

"Damn this silence." A man hissed under his breath. The night was eerily quiet, the occasional whispers of the wind being the only sound heard. It was these kind of nights that annoyed him to no end. It was all just too dull, too boring, and too peaceful. There was no distraction from the chaos in his head.

You see, Shinigami were particular creatures, for all of them were once human. But humans who commit suicide become Shinigami as punishment. Until the day they are forgiven, they are to work hard and continuously observe people's death. Grell was a very strange Shinigami for, unlike other Shinigami, had no recollection of his memories as a human. His appearance had also changed greatly from his human self. Most Shinigami appearances remained unchanged except for their eyes, all Shinigami had lime green eyes that were most defiantly not human. Grell was simply told to wait for his memories to return, and was given no further advice from his superiors about his problem.

Lately, Grell would get visions, faces and voices he does not recall, that he assumed were his memories. He was relived at the time, but as the visions continued, he could tell that his life was nothing but miserable. No wonder he killed himself. From what he gathered, his parents were dead, his guardians were abusive and he was treated as nothing more than a freak. He wondered if he had any happy memories, but he highly doubted that. Although, all his memories were from ages 1 to about 9 or 10 so he couldn't be completely sure. Maybe he did get some happiness? He does know he killed himself at age 17 so there was about 7 or 8 years missing. He hoped to find out soon. He at least wanted to know his real name. In his memories, his guardians referred to him as 'boy' and 'freak' and since he didn't remember his name when he first became a Shinigami, he was given a new name.

The most recent vision was one he didn't know what to make of it. A flash of bright green light and a muffled voice. It confused him to know end and caused him great pain on his forehead. He wished for something to happen. Anything would be good right now. Just something to help him forget. His thoughts were already closing in on him, memories he wished would stay buried. 'Damn this silence'.

**Okay this wasn't as long as I hoped it would be but I hope it will suffice for a first chapter/introduction. Second chapter should be posted soon, I just need to look it over and edit. Until next time - GT**


	2. Author's Note

**I am so sorry for my lack of updates. My life have been pretty hectic lately and I have not been in the right state of mind. I have been depressed for a while and a few months ago I had my breaking point. I was cutting, I was having panic attacks on a daily basis and I was just ready to kill myself. Luckily my mom found out and has been helping me get better. It is hard but I've been improving and I've stop cutting. I haven't picked up a blade since February and I am proud of myself. I now think I am able to continue writing amongst other things and basically get back on track. I will spend this week revising this story and post a chapter or two. I'm going to bible camp on Saturday and when I come back I will be writing like there no tomorrow in order to make up for my absence. I am once again sorry and expect to hear from me soon! - GT**


End file.
